The invention relates to a closing device, in particular for bottles, jars, pots or similar packaging containers for pharmaceutical or cosmetic products, having a rotationally drivable screw head for screwing a closure, for example a screw cap, onto the container which screw head has on a carrier a gripping part for grasping a closure and is actuable between a release position and a clamping position.
In the closure of containers in the cosmetics and pharmaceutical sector, rotating screw heads are used. In these, the gripping part has jaws which are movable by joints in a pivot motion between the release position and the clamping position and consist of metal. Each screw head further has a multitude of further component parts for its functionality. Owing to the large number of components, such screw heads are complicated and heavy. They require a relatively high complexity of assembly. Another drawback is a relatively large moment of inertia, which is an obstacle to a desired increase in the number of cycles. Desired shorter screwing times lead to difficulties in the controllability of the tightening torque of closures which are to be screwed on.
It is an object to provide a closing device of the type stated in the introduction, which is simplified by fewer components, enables a reduced weight and a reduction in costs and has a lower moment of inertia, wherein, due to the reduced moment of inertia, the tightening torque shall be better controllable and an increase in the number of cycles and a resulting shorter screwing time is achieved.